


Time Of The Season

by kreamykuntsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Play, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Romance, Top Phichit Chulanont, ass eating, best friends fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamykuntsu/pseuds/kreamykuntsu
Summary: As the end of the skating season nears, Yuri is faced with great amounts of stress and anxiety. Still training in the U.S. under Coach Celestino and with his rink-mate Phichit, Yuri beings to let self-doubt take over his mind, and also, how will he tell his best friend that he's going to move back home after this season.In the midst of Yuri's silent breakdown, Phichit volunteers to help Yuri loosen up, and continues to encourage his best friend that he can do anything, no matter what the outcome may be. In the middle of this, things between the two grow steamy and Yuri's decision begins to weight heavily on his shoulders. Will he tell Phichit, or will he suck it up for another season and stay in the states?





	1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Yuri On Ice fanfic!  
> It's been a while since i've felt confident enough to upload, espeically something as bold as an unpopular, non-canon pairing. But alas, I had so much fun writing this first chapter and I can't wait to take this fic a bit further on. And honestly, smut, I missed the smut so much.  
> Anywho, feedback is always appreciated and welcomed! (Note, if you're not a fan of PhichitXYuri, please avoid reading beyond this point, thank you!)  
> But for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Shower’s open!” Phichit called to me, a light grey towel wrapped around his waist.

                Phichit’s been my rink-mate for the past year now, both of us training under our coach, Celestino out here in the states. Today was our last practice together, though, before the Grand Prix Finals. I have been so skeptical about competing this year, something inside of me just didn’t feel ready enough to go out on the ice and compete with the rest of the top-dogs. But I wanted it, I still wanted to try, and Phichit has been a wonderful source of inspiration for me.

                “Ah, thanks. I’ll be out shortly.” I told him, spreading open my palm as one of his hamsters scurried around my hand.

Phichit chuckled and reached down, taking the furry little creature from my grasp. “You can’t shower with Yuri, silly.” He talked in a baby voice whenever he was playing with his pets, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “If I don’t get the privilege, then there’s no way you do.” Phichit then said, winking at me.

                I could feel my cheeks immediately blush over in red as I turned my body towards the direction of the bathroom. Once I stepped inside, I gently shut the door behind me. I quickly stripped down and began running the water, giving it a minute to heat up. I couldn’t help but slightly smile as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my skating figure, for now anyway. Once it was time for offseason, I planned on returning home and devouring every last katsudon my mother made. It’s been so long since the last time I got to have one, I couldn’t wait to splurge.

                I didn’t know how to tell Phichit that I was probably going to return home after this season. I was excited to compete, but I have so much self-doubt running through me, I don’t know how well I’m going to place at the GPF. But regardless on my results, I’ve been away from home long enough, it’s time I go back and visit for a little while.

                As I stepped inside of the shower, the heat of the water immediately pour all over my skin, causing me to slightly hiss out through my teeth. “Damn,” I muttered under my breath as I slightly backed off on the hot water. It felt nice to finally clean up after hours and hours of practice today, and the body wash Phichit had in here smelled delightful. Originally, I came over here with him to talk about the songs we each picked out for our free skates, but the weather had gotten bad. The roads were too iced over for me to be able to take a bus home, so Phichit offered me to spend the night here instead of trying to hike my way back to the hotel I had been living at for the past few years with Celestino.

                Once I was finished with my shower, I stepped out, searching for a towel inside of his cabinets. I was still debating on what I wanted to do. Was I going to tell him tonight, or should I wait until after the GPF? I didn’t want to ruin his composure for next week, or guilt him into letting me win so I would be more motivated to stick around for another season.

                “Dammit, are there no extra towels around here?” I asked myself, pulling open every cabinet door I could find.

                “There aren’t, I’m sorry.” I then heard Phichit’s voice from the other side of the door. I flinched slightly as he cracked the door open, handing his towel through to me. “I tried drying it while you were in the shower, but it’s still a little damp.” He shook it around, waiting for me to grab it from him.

                “Oh it’s okay, thank you.” I told him, stepping towards the door, grabbing the warm cloth in my hand. Phichit shut the door without another word once I had the towel in my possession. He was such a good friend, and it was going to kill me to tell him the truth and hurt him like that. We planned on being rink mates for years to come, practicing and training together, but now I was about to ruin all of those plans.

                After I felt dried enough, I wrapped the towel around my waist, flicking the bathroom light off as I stepped back out into Phichit’s room. He was lounging on the floor in his dark red boxers, the TV flipped onto some hip-hop radio channel. Phichit was scrolling through his phone, most likely on Twitter, checking out the stats of all of our competitors before the GPF next week. He glanced up once he realized me standing aimlessly, my eyes darting around, looking for my clothes.

                “Oh! I put your clothes washing for you. You can borrow some of mine if you need.” He told me, standing up from the ground.

                I waved my face slightly, “It’s hot in here.” I exclaimed to him.

                “Yeah, my apartment doesn’t have very good insulation, so I always crank up the space heater at night.” Phichit explained to me, pointing to the corner of his room by the window, where a small heater was roaring on full blast. He walked his way over to the dresser, digging around in his top drawer for a pair of boxers. “I’m assuming you’re going to want much more than this.” He said, holding up a pair of blue compression shorts, chuckling slightly. “I mean, if you want a shirt and some pants, I can pull some out for you, but you’re going to sweat through them and have to take another shower.”

                “No, those will be fine.” I told him. “It’s nice to feel hot for once, the cold can be too overbearing.”

                “I agree.” Phichit chuckled, shutting the drawer. He began walking his way over to me, the boxers tight in his hand. He stopped about a foot in front of me, his eyes meeting mine. “What’s wrong?” He then asked me.

                I was taken aback by his question for a moment, even though I knew I had no reason to be so surprised. Phichit has been my best friend for years, it wasn’t hard for him to tell when something was up with me. But I still didn’t feel ready to tell him about my plans after the GPF. I didn’t want to dump all of my problems onto him like that.

                “Nothing.” I told him as earnestly as I could. My heart started beating faster the longer he kept his dark brown eyes glues to me.

                “Yuri~” He said in a teasing voice, hiding his boxers behind his back from me. “Tell me or you’re going to go commando all night.” He chuckled.

                I snickered and shook my head, reaching my hand out, waiting for him to give me the undergarment. “Really, I’m fine.” I lied to him once more.

                “Yuri.” Phichit then took a step closer, his face directly in front of mine. “Mr. King of Anxiety, I can tell something is wrong. Spill it.” He said. “I’m serious, you’re not getting these until you tell me.”

                I could feel my eyes roll and my nostrils slightly flare. _Really_. “It’s nothing, I’m telling you. I’m just nervous about the Grand Prix Final next week.” I told him honestly.

                “Well, you’re doing amazing so far this season.” Phichit then said. “Don’t worry, we all get nervous around this time of year, but you can’t keep dwelling on it.”

                “But what if I lose.” I then said accidentally. I quickly bit my tongue, closing my eyes for a moment. Dammit, no, I don’t want him to throw me some type of pity party. I could already feeling my shoulders tensing, my heart beating the more I let these thoughts consume me. I’m not telling him, not yet. He doesn’t deserve to get this type of bad new this close to the Final.

                “Yuri, look.” Phichit said. “I’m shocked I even made it this far, but I know that I’m not going to make through the entire Final. That’s what skating is about, you know? You try your best, skate your heart out, and learn from your mistakes. So what if you lose? I’ll be right there with you!” He said with a smirk.

                I smirked back to him, keeping my head low for a moment before I felt Phichit’s finger slide beneath my chin, tilting my head upwards. He was only a few inches taller than me, but it was still cute to see him trying to motivate me like that. I always appreciated Phichit for this type of stuff. “I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.” I confessed to him.

                “You need to relax.” Phichit said calmly, his thumb stroking across my chin.

                I could feel a small shiver run through me for a moment, before my eyes met his once more. “I- I’ll try.” I said to him.

                “Do you want me to help you?” Phichit then asked me, taking a step closer, dropping the boxers on the ground behind him.

                I could feel myself freeze for a moment as I looked down to him, his big brown eyes not even blinking at he gazed up at me. I didn’t hesitate, because I could tell that as long this bothered me, it was going to bother him as well. “Yes.” I told him with a breath.

                He then nodded his head, his hand releasing from my chin. He walked over to his bed, pulling off a small throw blanket, fluffing it out in the air, then pulling it down to the middle of the floor, flattening it onto the ground. He point down to it as he stood back up to his feet. “Lay on your stomach.” He told me as he turned around to his bed side table, grabbing a bottle lotion out from his drawer. I hesitated for a moment before I reluctantly walked over to the center of the room, lowering myself down onto my knees, flattening my hands on the ground.

Before I could lower the rest of my body, I felt Phichit tug at my towel. My head whipped around and I looked back up to him. He had his arm draped across his face, a smirk on his lips. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking. Just untie it so I can drape it across you.” He told me.

“Okay.” I breathed out, using two of my fingers to flick open the knot on my waist. As I lowered myself down onto the ground, I made sure the towel wasn’t snagged beneath me. I had my arms flat at my sides, my head resting to the left, where I watched the name of the song on the TV bounce around the screen. “I’m ready.” I told Phichit without a second breath.

I then felt him move the towel behind me, folding it up and over so it barely covered the bottom of my ass cheeks and the top of my tailbone. I then heard him crack his knuckles before he bent down over me, grabbing both of my arms. “Stretch them up above your head, _relax_ , Yuri, you’re fine.” He said with a calming tone in his voice. I nodded my head against the ground and moved my arms as he instructed me to. My back did feel a lot more comfortable once I adjusted myself. Suddenly, my muscles tensed back up once I felt the cold lotion hit my back.

“Sorry, I probably should have warned you.” Phichit chuckled. “Sorry, you just look cute when you squirm like that.”

I let out a light laugh before I felt Phichit’s lap straddle across my ass, his weight pushing me down onto the blanket. During my next breath, his hands made contact with my skin, and he began spreading the lotion around on my back. I let out a deep sigh as he gently worked at my muscles. “That feels good.” I told him, shutting my eyes.

                “You must be tense, because I haven’t even started yet.” Phichit then said, smoothing his hand all around my back, up to the top of my spine, lower across my sides and my waist, before dipping lower to my tailbone until the lotion was spread evenly and absorbed into my skin. Once he decided I was ready, I felt his fingers begin working into my muscles deeply, pushing and stretching them around as he tried to loosen my back. “God damn, Yuri, you’re full of knots.” Phichit said, digging his knuckles into a spot right next to my shoulder blade, rubbing it out as hard as he could.

                “Ahh, fuck.” I said between breaths. I could feel my fingers slightly digging into the blanket as he worked out all of the knots and kinks in my back. But soon, it felt like he was pushing harder on purpose.

                “They’re everywhere…” Phichit said. “Don’t you ever go and get a massage every now and then?” He then asks me, using both of his palms to slide my muscles down throughout my entire back.

                “No, the idea never really peaked my interest. I don’t usually like the idea of someone touching me like this.” I told him honestly, letting out another deep breath.

                “But you’re okay with me touching you…” Phichit began to say before he slid his fingers to each of my waist, rubbing them down into small circles. “Like this?”

                My breath came out more ragged as he continued and I could feel my hands slowly starting to relax and unclench. “Yes, I’m very okay with it, actually.” I told him with a low voice, feeling my shoulders sink further in as my muscles loosened.

                I then felt Phichit shift on top of me, his chest pressing against my back. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. “I got all of your knots out.” He then tells me. “Want me to keep relaxing you?”

                I nodded my head, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck rise. “Don’t stop so soon.” I told him almost with a whine. And once those words left my mouth, I felt Phichit’s lips press against the back of my neck, lightly pecking my skin.

                “Do I have any limits?” He then asked me. “I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

                “No, I trust you.” I then told him with reassurance. “You’re my best friend, you know me better than anyone else.”

                “Aw, Yuri…” Phichit said breathless for a moment, before rising back up to his sitting position. “That was all I needed to hear.”


	2. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the smut! As promised, here's chapter 2! Like i said, i planned on updating chapter 2 today, and i'm so happy i finished this chapter before it was too late! I know it's been about six hours since chapter 1, but hey, i wanted to give everyone an introduction on what they signed up for when they decided to give this fic a read.  
> I really love writing this relationship/pairing. I swear, the more i write Phichit and Yuri, the more i fall in love with them.  
> But anyway, here you go, i'll shut up so you can get to the good stuff ;D

Phichit’s hands were still dancing across my skin, smoothing all down my back. I could feel a drop of sweat run down the side of my face as he continued, but even though the heat of his bedroom, I couldn’t feel more relaxed. I noticed Phichit’s breathing deepened a bit compared to a few minutes ago, but mine did too. I assumed it was because I was relaxed, but maybe Phichit was tired from massaging me for so long. “You know you can take a break if you need to.” I said to him, smoothing my hand against the blanket.

                “Oh, I don’t plan on taking a break anytime soon.” Phichit then said, his voice almost hungry sounding. “Don’t worry about me, Yuri.” He instructed me.

                The more the heat nipped at my skin, the more sensitive my skin grew. I could feel his hands tickling my back, but I could also feel his cock beginning to slightly harden against my ass. Before I had an opportunity to open my mouth and call him out on it, I felt him slide back onto my thighs, as if he could tell that I knew. But then, his hands began sliding lower against my skin. He brushed the towel off of me, and in that moment I suddenly felt exposed. I didn’t move, I didn’t say anything, I just kept my eyes wide open. His hands began squeezing and groping my cheeks, rubbing them so seductively.

                “Phichit…” I say with a pant.

                “Cute ass.” Phichit responded to me almost instantly, gripping me right at the bottom of my ass, spreading it apart, then pushing it back together. He then released me, lowering his body back down onto me. I knew I was sure this time when I felt him shove his erection in between my ass cheeks, slightly grinding it as his lips began pecking down the center of my back, his breaths tickling my spine.

                “You’re hard.” I told him almost breathlessly. “Phichit, what are you…”

                “I read that sex is an amazing stress relief.” He then murmured against my skin. “One of the best forms, actually.” As he spoke, I could feel the smallest bit of pre-cum soak through his boxers, causing his hips to slightly jerk. I could feel my heart racing inside of my chest, my breaths growing heavier and heavier as his lips continued to trail around my back. “My best friend deserves to get the very best, doesn’t he?”

                I was speechless. Sex with Phichit – it was something that’s crossed my mind only a few times, all during boring, self-achieved orgasms. But now, it was real, it could happen. Even with this sudden shock running its way through my body, I didn’t want him to stop, not here. My body was still relaxed, practically welcoming for him. His touches felt like little jolts of electricity that made my breaths coming out deeper, my face getting hotter. “Don’t do it only for the sake of me.” I then told him, my back slightly arching.

                “Oh trust me Yuri, I’ve been feeling selfish ever since you laid down. I want to do it.” My skin immediately shot out goosebumps in response, even with this heat circling around us. I grind my ass back a bit, feeling his cock press harder against me, both of us letting out a low moan. Phichit returned his lips to my skin, starting from the center of my back, moving lower and lower.

                Were we really doing this? I was still in shock, but I didn’t want him to stop, I didn’t want to stop. But what kind of friend would I be if I let this happen and didn’t tell him my plans – I mean, I planned on moving away in a month, this… whatever this was, it wouldn’t work if we were that far apart. I don’t even know if I have the endurance to stay away from home for another year longer, but that doesn’t mean kicking Phichit to the curb was going to be any easier. Dammit, I have no idea what I’m going to do, I don’t want use him, let alone disappoint him –

                “Whatever you’re thinking about, push it out of your mind.” Phichit’s voice then growled from behind me, lifting his pelvis away from my ass, sliding his torso lower. “I feel you tensing back up. All I want you to think about right now is this.” He told me. His lips were at my lower back by now, giving me small kisses all the way around to my waist. “Just you, and me, nothing else.” I could feel myself panting as his lips came into contact with one of my cheeks. “Think about us. Think about how good you feel… And anticipate how much better I’m about to make you feel.”

                His hands then grabbed my cheeks and he began to slowly spread my ass apart, breathing heavily. Once I was wide enough open for him, I then felt his mouth lower to my entrance, my entire body jolting in shock as I felt his tongue immediately flick around me. “Oh my god…” I moaned out, burying my face in my arm. I could feel Phichit licking and suckling all around me, lewd sounds rising from his mouth. “Phichit, god dammit, I…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence without my lungs forcing me to take in another deep breath.

                It felt so good, his tongue was so warm and wet, I could even feel his saliva rolling its way down to my balls the more he ate me out. As he took a moment and came up for air, he spoke. “How do you feel?” He then asked me.

                I could tell that he wasn’t going to continue until I answered him. I fought through my pants and hushed moans, pushing myself up slightly to look back at him. “Amazing.” I told him breathlessly. “It feels so fucking good…” I let my body plop back down as I heard him chuckle in satisfaction.

                “Again, I’ve barely started.” He said teasingly before his tongue began flicking back against my ass. “Mmmph, Yuri, you taste delightful.” Phichit complimented me before I felt one of his fingers creeping closer to my entrance. His tongue ceased for a few moments, leaving my body wriggling for more before I heard the slightest _pop_ rise from his mouth. He then buried his tongue into my entrance, wiggling it around inside until my body relaxed enough for him to begin to push a finger inside of me. My initial reaction was to clench around him, but once he felt that he was deep enough for the moment, he began slowly pumping his finger, his other hand too occupied with squeezing my ass tentatively as his tongue devoured me.

                “Oh fuck, Phichit!” I exclaimed out, my body giving off a few small shivers as he slowly increased his pace. Lust was immediately shot through my entire body, and my cock was now aggressively stiffening against the floor beneath me. I grinded my hips into the ground, trying to help him stimulate myself. He barely had anything inside of me and I was already going ballistic. He was so experience with this, which surprised me, because I didn’t have the slightest clue of Phichit being sexually active.

                “Yeah, there you go Yuri, loosen up for me.” Phichit’s breath came out ragged as I felt him slip a second finger inside of me, his mouth moving back up to my back as he pounded me with a steadier pace. “Your body is reacting so well…” I could hear the smirk drip from his voice at the same time a few beads of his sweat plopped down onto my back.

                “I want more.” I then told Phichit, backing my ass against his hand, my voice whining as I let more moans break through me. Drool was pooling down the side of my mouth onto my arm, my eyes were rolling back into my head as he continued to pleasure me.

                Suddenly, Phichit removed his fingers and I felt him rise up off of me. My head whipped around, finding him walking back towards his night stand, his hand grasping a bottle of lube as he slowly turned his attention back towards me. My eyes immediately fell to the erection poking through his boxers. I almost thought I could see him throbbing him, but as he began walking, my vision blurred. I pushed myself off of my stomach as he walked closer towards me, and once he was right in front of me, I lunged in his direction, not even hesitating as I ripped his boxers down his thighs. As he cock bounced in my face, my eyes glossed over with ecstasy. I’d never seen Phichit fully naked before, and I can’t say that I’m disappointed. It was just starting me in the face, and my mouth was already watered from him fingering me just a few moments earlier.

I adjusted myself to my knees before I took ahold of his cock, gripping it tightly in my hand before my mouth wrapped around his head. “Ah! Yuri!” Phichit exhaled loudly as I began swirling my tongue around the head, my hand gripping the base of his cock. Once I felt confident enough in how saturated I’d made him, I lowered my head, letting his dick slide down the back of tongue, before I pulled away. Each time I bobbed, I would go the slightest bit deeper, hearing moans bubble out from the back of Phichit’s throat. His hand snaked its way into my hair, balling his fist once I decided to take him all the way down my throat.

Once his head hit the back of my throat, I gagged. My cheeks were crimson red, but it didn’t seem like Phichit minded it, his head was thrown back, his chest rising and falling deeply. As I kept my eyes glued up to him, I would watch the muscles in his stomach constantly clench and unclench. I was hoping that I was doing this correctly, but judging by his facial expressions, I assumed I was. Each time he hit the back of my throat though, I couldn’t stop the gags, but it must have felt good, because once my esophagus tightened, he would attempt to slam my face against his pelvis, but he was holding himself back. He didn’t want to choke me out, yet anyways.

                “God dammit, Yuri.” Phichit panted before forcing his cock out of my mouth. He shoved me down onto my back, quickly wasting no time crawling on top of me. “You’re too fucking good at that.” He said with a smile, clenching the bottle of lube tighter in his hand. “If you’d have kept that up, I would have finished too quickly.”

                I inhaled deeply at his words, my eyes almost rolling back at the compliment. I had no idea what I was doing – what we were doing, but everything inside of me wanted to keep going. Phichit used his knees to spread my legs apart, sliding his cock against mine. Both of us began grunting as we moved our hips against each other, our eyes glued on each other’s dicks as they slid in contrast. I didn’t even notice how much pre-cum leaked out of me until I saw that my erection was completely soaked. Phichit kept his eyes down as he reach his arm over, his thumb flicking open the lid of the lube. He hovered it right above both of us before giving it a stern squeeze. As it flowed out onto both of us, shivers rose from my body as the cool, slick sensation enveloped me. Once he felt that it was enough, he tossed the bottle to the side, his same hand grabbing ahold of both of us.

                I’d hoped I didn’t upset him by being so blunt and thirsty for him. He was being careful and slow with me, but the more he played with me, the more I wanted to return the favor. I wanted him to feel the same pleasure I did, and now, he was making that happen. Even if I did become aggressive, he was acting like he didn’t mind. As his hand wrapped around both of us, a loud moan broke out of me. “Your fingers can’t even wrap all the way around.” I groaned out, panting heavily.

He snickered and lowered his mouth down to my ear. “That means we both have huge fucking cocks.” He said smoothly. “You’re so hard.”

“God, you’re so sexy.” I then blurted out as he began to stroke his hand against us. I say his cheeks blush for a moment, his eyes widening before he took a few more deep breaths, his lip twitching as he bent further down to smash his mouth against mine. His hand became reckless on our dicks, stroking us mercilessly, at the same time, his tongue was immediately flicking against my teeth, begging me for entrance. This was our first kiss, our first everything. We’ve been friends for so long, and we’ve never came close to doing something like this. I feel like an idiot that it’s just now happening, why didn’t one of us make a move earlier? This feels so good, experiencing all of this with him feels amazing, almost unreal. It makes everything so much harder, what am I going to do after the Final. I can’t leave him behind like this. Hell, at this point, I don’t think my body is going to let me leave him. His touch, his breath, his sounds – they’re all so amazing. Every inch of him, every cell, every particle – want to feel and experience all of it.

“Stop thinking about it.” Phichit then said against my lips. “And kiss me.”

I obeyed him without a second thought, my mouth opening wide as his tongue danced with mine. Muffled moans erupted from both of us as he continued pumping both of us. My hands had made their way to his thick brown hair, my finger knotting and tangling themselves inside of it as I pulled him harder against me. He tasted wonderful, and his lips were so tender, as if I was kissing an angel. It amazed me how he could read my body language, even with my eyes closed. I never realized how much I tensed whenever I thought about stressful situations, but his voice immediately took every doubt out of my mind, feeding me with satisfaction like a drug.

“Phichit, god.” I panted out between kisses. “Shit – I think I’m going to cum soon.” I told him, my eyes rolling back. “It feels so good, it’s so much at once. Your cock against mine like this, your hand, your tongue –” My body shuddered at my own words, his hips slightly grinding our dicks in his hand.

“That’s fine, cum all you want, Yuri.” Phichit’s voice tickled my ear. “I plan on making you cum all night long.” He chuckled. I then felt his cock throb against mine, his vein bulging, rutting against me. “I’m almost there too.” He confessed, his fingers playing with the heads of our cocks. “We’ll cum together, and after, I’ll keep making you feel good.”

“You’re doing so much already.” I attempted to argue back. He silenced me with his tongue once more, moaning loudly into my mouth.

“I want to keep doing this to you.” He then said to me. “The faces you’re making, mmm, I need to keep seeing them. I love making you feel like this.”

“I want to make you feel good too.” I breathed out to him. “I’ll do anything with you. As long as we get to keep feeling like this, _together_ , god…”

“I told you, I haven’t even begun yet.” Phichit said smug. “That’s what best friends are for right? To make each other feel good and happy?” He then began kissing my neck, his hand pumping faster. “Cum with me Yuri, let everything out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Yes, the cliffhanger comes with the lack of orgasm lmao. Sorry, i just had to. I have so many plans for these two sexy dorks, and i'm a writer who enjoys cliffhangers. I'll try to update tomorrow so we can get into the rougher stuff *moon face* so no worries.  
> But if you enjoyed the steaminess, i would appreciate to hear your thoughts, and also, leave a kudos down below if it's not too much trouble - it really helps me out! <3 Anyways, thanks so much for the views and the hits, and again, i LOVE writing this, i hope everyone is enjoying it just as much as I am! <3


	3. Fired Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the smut has arrived! I'm sorry it took me a little minute for an update, but here you all go! I hope you all enjoy it!   
> If this chapter seems shorter than the rest, it's because it's a teaser chapter (huehuehuehue)   
> And if you couldn't tell by now, I enjoy dragging out my smut, so expect a few chapters consisting of just porn and cliffhangers lmfao.

Shivers struck through my body like a shockwave of pleasure as Phichit continued his pace on both of us. I was so lust-stuck in this moment, my mind wouldn’t allow any more negative thoughts to enter it. In this moment, I had no second thoughts about flying back home to Japan after this Final. I wanted to stay here in Detroit with him, and do this with him every night. I wanted to be completely enveloped in his pleasure, I wanted to stay this close to his body.

“Yuri!” Phichit then exclaimed out, tossing his head back. His cock was throbbing uncontrollably, pre-cum leaking from him like a fountain. It wasn’t like I had any room to talk, my dick was just as soaked as him. But the way my name rolled off of his lips drove me mad. My back arched almost instantly at his voice, the roughness that squeezed out of his throat as he tried to pace his breaths.

“Phichit!” I moaned back to him. “Ah, Phichit, yes!” My mouth was lose with pleasure the more he pumped us together. My fingers were tangled in his thick brown locks, my hands turning into fists as I pulled his head lower to mine, allowing our breaths and our moans to roll into each other’s mouths as we experienced this together.

“Yuri!”

“Phichit!”

“Ah! Yuri, dammit!”

“Yes, Phichit! Ahhhn~”

And in that moment, in the heat of us constantly calling to each other, my eyes darted down to his hand. I could feel my head buzz as I watched cum sputter from both of our cocks instantaneously, slicking his hand further.

“Oh my god~!” I moaned out, my eyes refusing to break away from the sight below me as we both finished all over each other. Our cum was mixing together, and his hand was still moving recklessly, painted in creamy white. I could feel his pelvis jerking against mine as he forced himself to continue pumping, but we were both so sensitive, whines breaking out of us. “God, Phichit, it’s too much!” I called to him, tugging on his hair slightly.

He too, couldn’t break his eyes away from the sight. I watch sweat roll profusely down the side of his face as his hand began to falter against his sensitivity. His body wouldn’t allow him to continue the stimulation, and a few moments later, Phichit plopped his chest on top of mine, our cum smearing between our abdomens as we both panted deeply, trying to retain what little breath we had left.

“That was amazing…” I said dazed, my eyes slightly fluttering as his cock twitched against mine.

“God, it was.” Phichit breathed heavily. “Why haven’t we done this before?” He asked, his sweaty forehead burying into the crook of my neck as he relaxed himself on top of me.

“I have no idea.” I confessed to him, my fingers finally releasing from his hair. I was completely unaware that I had still been tugging on him so hard. I let my hand glide down to his back, stroking his shoulder blades softly. Even as vulnerable as he was in this moment, his body still felt so amazing, so smooth and rock solid.

A few moment of silence fell across the room before I suddenly felt Phichit’s lips begin pecking at my neck. A few shaky breaths escaped my throat as I stretch it out for him, laying my head further back, allowing him more access. His lips were so soft and soothing, I could fall asleep to this feeling. But to my surprise, I felt his teeth gently gnaw at my skin, barely scraping the surface. Never mind, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep at all tonight with him touching me like this.

“Phichit, you can take a break.” I said between breaths, my nails gently tracing around his back.

“I’m aware.” He said with a small chuckle, his tongue flicking across my jugular. “But I don’t want to. I want to keep feeling you everywhere like this.”

My body shivered in response to his words as he continued kissing all around my neck. He was something else, and it really reminded me why I loved him so much as friend. He always did things outside of the box, always surprising me and making me feel amazing. But all of this, this was too new, neither of us wanted to stop this. My energy was completely shot for the moment, but I still wanted to keep going. I wanted to keep feeling him, and I definitely wanted him to keep touching me. I assumed neither of us saw the point in attempting to clean ourselves up right now, we were more than likely going to remain dirty like this until we gathered enough self-control to shower after all of this was over.

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous for this next round. I had no idea what he had planned for me next, what else he wanted to do to help me relax – _what else he wanted to do to me in general_. “How long have you wanted this?” I then suddenly asked him, my chest inflating with a deep breath as I felt one of his lips tickle over my nipple.

I could hear a sensual growl rise from his throat at my question, his lips puckering against my skin. “Too long.” He confessed to me, his hands sliding down my waist, gripping me tightly. “Watching your body twist and turn all over the ice all day…” He trailed off for a moment, decorating my body with more kisses. “I would come back here and jack myself off senseless for hours.” He said with a ragged breath. “In such a perverted manner too.” He added on, his teeth hugging my nipple.

“Ah-” I breathed out at the sensation, my fingers beginning to dig into the muscles of his back. “Tell me.” I then begged him, grinding my hips upwards against him. “What did you do when you thought of me?”

“Oh, I didn’t even have to think.” Phichit responded quickly, letting his tongue drag against me, my back arching the slightest bit more. “You know how Celestino records some of our practice sessions for review…” I could feel my breath sharpen as the sudden realization. There was no way. “I would always ask him to email me the videos he had so I could “catch my own mistakes so I’d be sure not to make them again” and well…” My heart was racing inside of my chest, my legs shaking just at his dirty talk. “I’d watch _you_ over and over.” He then said deeply, his hips swirling against me. “No matter what you did, your body would always twirl just the right way that made my dick swell.” He let out a breathy laugh, his eyes flicking up to me. “Once I got that email in my inbox, my night was already planned out. Laying in my bed, my phone in one hand, and my cock in the other. My eyes were just focused on you, the determination in your face.” He was dragging this out to work me up, and it was definitely working in his favor. I didn’t think I would be able to get hard again this quickly, but this is such a new feeling for me. It was almost I was being praised. “I loved watching your faces every time you struggled to land a jump. Or how your ass would clench as your feet slid against the ice. I couldn’t wait to see you in front me, I’d hoped for it for so long.”

“You are a pervert.” I then said playfully, my nails finally scratching the surface of his skin.

“Oh, my actions then are no comparison to the thoughts I have right now.” Phichit then said, immediately dipping his head lower, his body sliding down mind. I felt his tongue come into contact with one of the pools of cum stained on my stomach. He licked it sensually, his eyes adverting up to me, keeping deep contact, not allowing me to look away as he cleaned me up. But as his tongue began to lick lower, the anticipation inside of me began to build tremendously. He teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of my cock, his cheeks poking outwards as he smirked, swallowing back the mouth full of cum he’d lapped up.

“God…” I heaved out, my eyes rolling back.

“Am I allowed to make my fantasies a reality?” He then asked me, his fingers digging into my hip bones, rotating my hips around in small circles as he kept his mouth hovered above my cock, licking a little bit of me up each time I swirled upwards against him.

“Hell yes.” I then exhaled out. “Show me how perverted you are.” I said with deeper voice, forcing my eyes to stay on him, no matter how much I blushed watching him.

Phichit didn’t waste another second with my teasing. He pushed himself up to his knees, his right hand grabbing ahold of himself instantly. I let out a sharp breath as I noticed he was hard as well. I’m glad it wasn’t only just me who was so enveloped in this moment, because I’m sure both of us normally would have needed longer to build up our stamina from all of this. But I loved this pace, I loved trying new things with him.

“Yuri, I want to fuck you.” Phichit then murmured to me, spreading my legs wider as he gently thrusted the head of his cock against my entrance, just barely poking and teasing it.

I didn’t know how to respond. My body was screaming yes, every inch of me wanted him to just shove it all inside of me at once, just to know what he felt like, to see what he could do to me. I was stunned, even after hearing about his dirty little jack-off sessions, shock was still radiating through me.

“Fuck me, Phichit.” I then begged for him, letting my voice take a lighter tone. “I want to feel you, _everywhere_.”

“God yes, Yuri.” His voice shook as he thrusted against me once more. He reached over to the side, where he’d thrown the bottle of lube, snatching it from the edge of the blanket. I could see his hands shake slightly as he squirted a small pool of it into his palm. He was excited, and seeing his face radiate like that made me excited as well. I wanted to know what he was capable of doing to me in this state, while both of us were so hell-bent on feeling each other up.

Phichit then slid his left down to my ass, rubbing his palm against my opening, poking a finger inside to make sure I was thoroughly coated in lube. My head jerked back as his digit slid inside of me. I had no idea how I was going to be able to hand his dick, he was huge. Not that I expected him to be small, but compared to one, or even two fingers, he was massive. My mind buzzed around with partial fear and excitement, my back arching deeper to allow him more access. He then brought his hand back to his member, spreading whatever remnants he had left onto it. I let out a shaky breath as I braced myself for him – granted, I had no idea what to expect from this.

“Are you ready?” Phichit then asked, looking up at me with lustful eyes.

My eyes fluttered in response as I aggressively nodded my head. “Fuck yes.” I breathed out sharply, feeling the head of his cock pressing against me. Then, I felt him push into me, using just his tip to stretch me open. I loud, ragged breath escaped me as I felt my ass begin to open up. It hurt, it was such an odd feeling. “Fuck!” I hissed out, throwing my head back.

“Bear it for a moment, Yuri.” Phichit then begged me, barely thrusting his head in and out of me. “I promise it’s going to feel amazing.”

I nodded my head back to him, breathing heavily as he thrusted a little bit more of his length inside of me. “Phichit, you’re so big, oh my god…” I panted out, my hands sliding down to his hips, squeezing them.

“You’re so damn tight, ahhh~ God, you feel amazing.” Phichit moaned out to me. He continued to give me a few more teasing thrusts, getting my hole used to his size, before he suddenly slammed into me all at once. My body jerked upwards, my eyes ripped wide open.

“Ahhn!” I moaned out to him. “Yes, fuck!” I said heavily, my eyes shooting up to his face.

His eyes were rolled back as he kept himself pressed inside of me, his hands keeping my thighs spread wide. “Yuri…” He breathed out before he began pulling himself back out, giving me another long deep slam. “Yes, Yuri!” He threw his head back, his hips beginning to grow restless against me.

“Phichit! Ah, Phichit!” I moaned out, his pace making my body break out in goosebumps. It was taking me a minute to get used to him. “Ah, yes, keep going!” I begged him. It was starting to feel good, my eyes struggling to stay open to watch his facial expressions as he fucked me.

“I don’t want to stop.” Phichit then breathed out to me.

“Don’t fucking stop, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to do it! Sorry for the blue balls, but I hope you all understand why I enjoy being like this lmfao.  
> As always, feedback is very important to me! It keeps me motivated to write! And again, thank you so much for all of your support and Kudos'! <3


	4. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this is probably the most elegant smut i've ever written (not to pat myself on the back, but *pat pat* bitch)  
> I know quite a few people were excited for this chapter update due to the blue-baller cliffhanger I slapped at the end of last chapter. I hope this quenches your thirst ;p

I never expected this, after the years we’ve spent training and practicing together. We’ve had so many sleep overs, so many late, and even drunken nights with each other. I shouldn’t be stereotyping our friendship like this though – our connection has always been something so unique. Phichit wasn’t a typical friend – he was so extroverted compared to me, so much more willing to take risks and throw himself out there. I don’t think a single day has passed where there wasn’t a smile on his face. He was always so happy, and he’s probably the reason why I’ve been able to stay this happy after being away from home for so long.

                “Yuri~!” Phichit exhaled loudly, whipping his head up to look at me. “You’re amazing.” He then said with a grin, pushing my legs further back.

                I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. I don’t know why I was nervous – I trusted Phichit with everything inside of me. I guess I just wanted to make him feel just as good as he made me feel, and now, the sense of accomplishment was flowing through me. My body was burning, like a wildfire of lust was eating me up inside the more I stared at him.

                “You’re perfect.”  I then told him.

                Phichit’s eyes widened for a moment before he pulled himself out slightly, ramming his hips back against mine with another deep thrust. His body bent over top of mine, caving me in beneath him as his lips weaved their way around mine. His kisses were deep and intense, and he didn’t slow his rhythm in the slightest. Everything felt so good, his mouth, his body, his cock. I moaned carelessly into his throat, our tongues vibrating before they made contact with each other. I puckered my lips around his tongue, sucking on it while my hips began to buck upwards against his.

                My body was used to him now, and it was craving so much more. I wanted to keep this, this moment, this feeling. I would give anything to keep fucking him until the sun came up.  My hands slithered their way into a solid grip around his hips, my fingers tightening and constricting around his skin, helping him thrust his way inside of me. Sweat was flooding its way down my temples, my face red hot, burning with desire. While my mouth stayed occupied with his tongue, I felt Phichit snag my cock with his palm, squeezing it tightly. I sang out a loud groan, my head falling back, stretching my neck outwards as he gave me tense, but gentle, strokes.

                “You look cute when you’re struggling to hold back your orgasm.” Phichit then snickered into my ear, his lips giving teasing pecks around my lobe and neck. “Let it out Yuri~” His voice was laced with honey, every work spoken so sweetly to me.

                Chuckles and moans mixed together in my mouth for a few moments, my body still moving restlessly against his, working itself into overdrive. I was far from being done, no matter how good it felt. “My best friend deserves to cum first.” I then said with a grin, pulling him as hard against me as I could. He was so deep inside of me, and it caused me to exhale sharply in surprise. Phichit turned into a moaning mess when I began clenching my ass tighter around him, keeping his hips pressed down between my legs. “Keep it there.” I told him between breaths, swiveling my hips in small, sharp circles.

                Phichit’s eyes rolled back, his fingers complete strung around my dick, squeezing it tightly. “Yuri, fuck.” He panted, his head drooping down to my shoulder. I watched the muscles in his back constantly convulse and adjust to his rapid breathing.

                My head was still having trouble trying to process that this was actually happening with him. If it didn’t feel so realistic, so damn good, I would have assumed that I was dreaming. And god, if this is a dream, I want to sleep forever, being stuck in this setting with Phichit. Nothing else matters right now, just being right here with him, feeling his body inside of mine, seeing how both of us react to all of this, that’s all that matters right now. This moment was priceless.

                I could almost see the wheels turning in Phichit’s head, but my lust-drunken brain was too slow to react in time – he moved quickly, snagging my hands off of his waist, pinning them above my head. His fingers snaked around my wrists, his knees budging my legs wider at the same time. Without warning, he began pounding into me, the claps of our skin echoing throughout the room. He was moving his body along to the same beat of the song playing over the TV, giving me dirty eyes as he slowly grinding his hips. I could feel him hitting every inch of my insides, stretching me open as much as he could. Each time he’d almost pull his way out, I clenched my muscles, sucking him back inside of myself.

                “You’re making this competition?” Phichit then asked me with a snicker, his hands tightening. “I’m sorry _baby_ , but you’re going to lose.”

                I inhaled deeply, just at the simplest thing as him calling me _baby_. “Come on now, Phichit.” I then said with a playful tone. “What competition have you ever won against me?” Perhaps I was trying to work him up on purpose, just to see what he would be capable of.

                And in that moment, I saw a fire light in his eye, spreading throughout his whole face, igniting a hot grin across his face. He lowered his head down to my chest in that instant, slowing his rabbit pace to long, deep thrusts, meanwhile his teeth began scraping my skin. I arched my back at the contact, and when his hand began moving more desperately against my cock, my ass aimed itself even higher. All of this stimulation was already over bearing, but then his tongue grazed against my nipple. He dragged it around in small circles, sending tickles through my chest. His eyes slowly made their way up to mine, and I could not rip my gaze away to save myself at that point. They were lustful, determined. Phichit was making it very clear to me that he was going to finally win against me. And I had absolutely no issue with that.

                He tightened his teeth around my nipple as my chest sunk back down for another breath. I could feel the vibrations of laughter wriggle their way from his mouth onto my skin. As I felt the rough grind of his teeth, slutty moans fluttered their way out of my throat. My hips moved upwards steadily, grinding my dick against his hand, his cock smashing against my prostate. “There you go, Yuri.” Phichit then said in a deep voice. “Mmm, yes, grind like that, work for it.” He murmured out, still giving me deep, teasing slams. He refused to increase his slow pace to my wild one. He was going to win this as smugly as he could.

                “That’s bad sportsman’s ship.” I joked between a few breaths.

                “It’s only bad if I rub it in your face.” Phichit then chuckled. He then mercifully released my nipple, bringing his mouth up to my ear. “But don’t worry, I plan on rubbing _everything_ in your face.” He whispered sensually, tugging at my ear with his teeth once more. “It’s time for you to learn from me tonight, Yuri.”

                My muscles tightened as my name rolled of his tongue. Every inch of him was absolutely mouthwatering. His voice rang in my ears so beautifully, I just wanted him to keep talking to me all night. I’d never head this tone of his voice before, so deep and sensual. He definitely knew more about all of this, I almost felt that bad that he to take the lead in all of this tonight. I wanted to learn more, I wanted to be able to do more for him. But I wasn’t that worried about it, I knew that in to time, I would be making him feel this same way. I wanted nothing more but to learn from Phichit, to be this good at sex.

                It made me wonder who he’d slept with in the past. Was it men, women, both? I couldn’t tell with him – hell, I didn’t even know that I would be his type but here we were, steadily fucking in his apartment in Detroit, after five long years of training together. The thought of him teaching me all of this, _teaching me with his body_ , it drove me insane. He was so amazing at every aspect of it. No matter what I did, he came back at me with something more sensual and intense, throwing me back into a puddle of lust on the ground beneath him. I didn’t mind losing, if it meant that I would know how to pleasure him better in the future. The future? What? Am I already planning for this to happen again? _It had to happen again. This is only my first time fucking him, and yet I’m already addicted to it._

                “Phichit! Ah, ahhn, shit!” I panted out heavily, feeling his hips begin to pick up the pace against me.

                “Yes, those faces.” He breathed out. “Keep making them. Show me how good you feel, Yuri. Show me with every part of your body. I want your muscles trembling, your cock throbbing and shooting all over my hand.” He brought his mouth down to my jawline, dragging his tongue upwards to the top of my bottom lip. “You’re already drooling.”

                _These words, holy shit._ I couldn’t even contain whatever stage I was trying to put on for him. I was losing, and I didn’t mind in the slightest. Phichit then roughly bit my bottom lip, muttering out an, “Mmmph,” against me as he continue to steadily pound into me.

                “Hng, ah! Yes, like that, _god_.” My words slurred their way out of my mouth sloppily. “Harder, like that.” I couldn’t even stop my voice at this point. There was no coming back – he was about to finish me off. “Fuck me, Phichit, yes! Yes, yes, ahhh~!” I screamed out for him, my dick beginning to restlessly throb within his grip. He kept his hand’s focus near the tip of my cock, teasing me there the most as he fucked me into the ground. My back was skidding against the blanket beneath me, my whole body turning into shaking mess beneath him. I couldn’t stop my muscles from hugging around his cock as my pelvis began convulsing. I arched myself as deep as I could when cum began shooting out of me, hitting both of us in our chins.

                The sounds of shock that left Phichit’s mouth in small, pleasured gasps and breathy chuckles, which made my second orgasm more intense. My voice was liquid as sounds flooded off my tongue into his ears above me. The weight of his body began to fall more heavily on top of me as his dick began flexing inside of me. The small twitches his cock gave off made me keep myself as tight as I could while he gave a final deep thrust. My dick continued to leak all over his hand as I felt his cum fill me up, a hot surge spreading its way around inside of me. It was so much, and I could hear it squelch against his thrusts as some of it began to leak its way out. “God, Yuri!” Phichit exclaimed, laying his body down on top of mine with a big plop. Our breaths were both short and ragged as they escaped us. We were drenched with sweat, but I knew it neither of us even cared – considering every other fluid that was spread across and inside of our bodies.

                As we laid there, heat swirled around us endlessly, not only from our bodies and breaths, but his heater was still cranked on full blast. He’d finally released my hands, and I brought them up to his back, my fingers tracing around his mocha skin. I let my head rest against the ground, my eyes fluttering slightly as he retained his breath and energy on top of me.

                Everything about that was amazing. I almost felt like singing from everything I’d just experienced with him. I think I could confidently put my mental dispute to rest – I was definitely doing this with him again. I didn’t care that I only had a week to decide on what I was going to do. I’m living this week day by day – and I am going to spend every single one of those days with Phichit regardless on what I end up deciding. _I loved having sex with him_.

                And yes, there is an endless laundry list of other amazing things about Phichit that my heart had already loved and accepted, but this was so new and different. It felt good to accept this as a part of our friendship as well.

                Phichit suddenly picked his head up slightly, his eyes closed as he brought his lips forwards, searching for my mouth. I leaned my head upwards, letting my lips melt against his. I hugged my arm around his back, his arms cradling the back of my head and neck. We were both pulling each other harder against each other, cherishing this embrace together, squeezing one another’s bodies so tightly. Our kisses were constantly switching between rough and soft, like we couldn’t decide which one we enjoyed more. But regardless, I enjoyed everything with him. As we laid in this moment together, I couldn’t help but beam with excitement for the days to come. Hell, I couldn’t even wait for tomorrow – what else would he have hidden up his sleeve. I mean, did he honestly plan on sleeping with me tonight? Or was he just as shell shocked as I was? But then again, Phichit wasn’t a typical friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy is v e r y new for me, so please excuse the amateur-grade level of fluff.   
> oH, and this rougher side of Phichit? oh yeah, definitely look forward to more of t h a t, bc mmm, he's so delicious.  
> Anyway, thank so much for your support with this fanfic! I appreciate every read I get on here - kudos' help me get recognition and comments help keep me motivated, so please do not hesitate to give me your feedback or simply drop a kudos if you're shy - i promise i don't bite <3


	5. Hot Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this update took a while. I keep stumbling into little writing block, i apologize, i know it's annoying.  
> But thank you to everyone who reads and supports this fanfic! I really appreciate every single one of you, and i hope you all enjoy this little update.   
> I also wanted to give a big thank you to @drawsbylaw on Instagram for the wonderful fanart they drew in regards to this fanfic. Please go check our their amazing work, you won't be disappointed!   
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, i promise to bring some more to the table for chapter 6! <3

We’d ended up showering together afterwards, I mean, we had no other choice. Both of us were all sticky and even sweatier than what we were when we arrived from practice, and neither of us wanted to wait for the other to be done. Even the shower with him was just so damn _nice_. He washed my back for me, kept tickling his fingers all around my skin. We stayed in there longer than expected, and eventually the water slowly grew chillier and chillier. But luckily, the space heater was still on full blast just on the other side of the door.

                We barely dressed once we were out, him putting on his same red boxers, leaving me to _finally_ put on the blue pair he’d taken out for me. He sat on his bed, and once I joined him, I then understood why he constantly kept that heater cranked up. His bed was right next to the window, and I could feel a small draft breezing its way under the windowsill. Phichit then suddenly laid back onto his pillow, his hand tugging at my arm, dragging me down onto his chest. He rested one of his hand behind his head, keeping his other one wrapped around my shoulder.

                “Are you alright?” He then asked me. “That wasn’t… Too weird or anything, right?” I then feel him slightly jump, lifting his arm from my shoulder. “This isn’t weird is it?”

                I let out a light chuckle. “No, it’s fine.” I tell him, resting my head against his chest. “I mean, I find it weird that it took us this long to actually sleep together.”

                “I thought about that too.” Phichit then said, sliding his arm back around me.

                My eyebrows perked up slightly as I turn my head upwards to face him. “So, you didn’t plan any of this?”

                He let out a small laugh, squeezing me tighter against him. “Honestly, I didn’t. I figured that we were going to talk about finals, watch a musical or two with mounds of popcorn, and then pass out. Like we always do. I just… Looking at you…” His eyes softened a bit as he glanced down to me. “You looked so stressed, your face and body so tense. I’ve seen you freak out before competitions plenty of times, but that look on your face was so much more amplified.” He took a deep breath, brushing his fingers against my triceps. “I hated seeing you like that. I didn’t know if something upset you at practice, or if it was just pre-GPF jitters, but regardless, I just wanted to make that feeling go away.”

                I could feel a small red tint spark across my cheeks as he spoke. His voice sounded so sincere, and I wasn’t questioning anything he was saying. “That’s… Thank you.” I told him almost stunned.

                “Just tell me… If coming on to you was weird or…” He was worried about this, but I knew he wasn’t intending to upset me worse. “I really did read about it...”

                “Phichit, everything is alright.” I reassured him, stroking my hand across his chest. I could feel his muscles relax beneath my fingertips as they stroked down him. “Like I told you, you’re my best friend, I trust you.” I turned my head, giving small pecks around his chest. “You really did help me feel better, you’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

                I watched a smile grow across his face. “Thank you, Yuri.”

                “No, thank _you_. Stop being so sweet.” I told him with a chuckle.

                “So, can I already assume that you’re not going to let me post about this?” He then asked me.

                “No, post whatever you want.” I told him, rolling onto my back. “ _Damn,_ it’s hot in here.”

                “It’s because we’re so close to each other too, skin to skin.” He told me. “I can scoot over if you’d like…”

                “No, stay there.” I told him, resting my head further against his chest. “So, what are your plans after the final?” Why did I just ask him that? I’m sure Phichit could probably feel my body immediately tense back up as I spoke. Dammit, thinking about this always gives me so much anxiety, why in the hell would I bring this up right now. He could be thinking so many things, like if his answer should vary on the fact that we’d just slept together. But then again, that’s my entire issue about telling him my plans, and now I’ve made myself obligated to tell him. I opened this can of worms and there’s no way around it.

                I’m not ready to talk about this right now, not yet anyway. I still need to think things over in my head about all of it. I loved Phichit so much, these past five years with him have been amazing, but I wasn’t sure if I loved him like _that_. Would I even want to risk a friendship this amazing by dating him? We’d both said that we wanted to do this again, but I know that’d call for a third time, and then a fourth time after that. Not that it would be bad! Shit, every instance I keep picturing in my head sounds amazing, but I know our own feelings would get too involved to maintain both a friendship and a relationship.

                “Is this what has been stressing you this whole time?” Phichit then asked me, lifting his arm to rest his head on his knuckles. “If I’m leaving or not?”

                _Even though he was an amazing friend, that’s the type of answer I’d expect from king like Phichit._ I had an opening, I could tell him yes, but I wasn’t about to put the blame on him for my indecisive emotions. That still means that my answer could very well influence his – or am I the one thinking conceitedly now?

                I looked up to him, raising my eyebrows sarcastically for a moment. “Yes, Phichit, you got me.” I chuckle. “I would miss you if you decided to leave though, but I completely under why you would want to. I know how badly you want to represent.”

                “I’m not going back just yet. I want to train for one more year.”

                I could feel my jaw hanging slightly. He was going to stay here in Detroit… I had assumed that he and Celestino were going to travel out west. “Oh, I really thought you were going back to Thailand.” I told him.

                “I want to, I miss my family, and my old rink, but I don’t know if I’m ready enough to go back yet. I feel like there’s still more that I need to learn.”

                “So you’re going to use the final to ultimately decide that?” I asked him.

                “Nothing gets by you, huh, Yuri?” He chuckled, his thumb still brushing against my arm. “I may, but as of right now, I think I’m going to stay.” He told me. I was still tense, but now I was noticing Phichit’s uneasiness. “You’re using the final to decide too, right?”

                I felt myself jump slightly at his question. I was taken back by it for a few moments. I guess that is what I was doing, since I can’t bring myself to make up my mind right now. Were we both condemning ourselves to our performance scores? Neither of us were ready to make up our minds about this, but I felt like our own feelings about each other were going to play a part in our influence as well.

                “Yeah, it seems like my best option.” I told him, forcing a smile on my face. I didn’t want to think about all of this right now, I just wanted to stay here, laying in his arms, snuggled up in this hot room. Even if the heat was smothering us, it was still easy to breathe. Everything just felt so right.

                “It’s going to put a lot of pressure on us.” Phichit then told me. “Our hearts are going to decide for sure where we want to go. If it’s here, or home.”

                “We can’t give in to the pressure of it all.” I told him. “So, in the meantime.” I reached over, resting my hand on his cheek. “Let’s keep each other as less-stressed as possible. We’ll live together for the rest of the time, and we can just keep each other preoccupied for this next week.”

                Phichit winked at me, letting out a small chuckle. “Good idea.” He then surprised me by leaning forward, planting his lips against mine. I took a shaky breath as I pushed my lips back against his, taking in his kiss. I could feel myself relax into him, laying my chest down on top of his. His lips were slow and steady on mine, giving me long and deep kisses, both of our heads tilting up as we parted kisses, taking in deep breaths as we went in for another. I peeked my eyes open, finding his eyes closed. His face already looked more peaceful than just a few moments earlier.

                It made me happy knowing that I could relax Phichit just as easily as he could relax me. Even though he was the one who leaned in for the kiss first…

                “Do you want to label this?” Phichit then asked me through our patterned breaths.

                I shook my head slightly, panting heavily before I leaned back into him, stealing another kiss from his mouth before he could speak again. “No.” I told him. “We already have a label – we’re best friends, rink mates, roommates.” It was hard to control the words coming out of my mouth along with trying to keep my lips off of him long enough to talk. “The last thing I would want is for us to add another label to the list and risk losing you as my best friend.” I went back to his mouth, feeling him gently gnawing his teeth at my bottom lip. “We’re perfect the way we are, as people, as skaters, as friends.” I didn’t want this much intimacy to have any negative effect on us, I knew that this could strengthen both of us before the final.

                “I agree.” Phichit then said. “I like us just the way we are.” He pushed back against me, his arm wrapping around my back. “This is why I look up to you, Yuri.” Phichit then told me in a low voice. I let out a sharp breath before pulling away from his mouth, allowing him to speak. I dipped my lips down to his neck, giving him slow, deep kisses. “You’re so selfless, you always encourage me to do my best, you never let me fail. You’ve created routines with me, choreographed for me. I can always depend on you, even when I’m scared out of my mind. I want to be just like you, and do everything I can to return that favor back, a hundred times over.” My hands were sliding all over his chest, my lips still persisting on the surface of his throat.

                “You don’t have to return anything. I don’t ever expect that. Just as long as I can help make you feel better, regardless of what it is, then that’s good enough for me.” My hand cupped around his cheek, allowing my digits to spread across the side of his face as I held him steadily. My middle finger extended all the way up to the bottom of his ear lobe, my thumb holding the edge of his agape mouth. “And don’t act like you don’t do all of that for me as well. You’ve done all of those things, you’re the one who’s always kept my confidence so high, about _everything_. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you, Phichit.”

                “Yuri…” Phichit breathed out. I brought my face back up to his.

                I smirked at him, giving him small, sweet kisses. “Wanna do it again?” I asked him with a low growl in my voice.

                “Yeah, I still want to teach you some more things.” He chuckled under his breath, his hand tangling around in my hair. That’s all I cared about, was continuously learning. Having Phichit as a teacher made it all the better, because I knew, with him, I was going to be in good hands for the rest of the time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKRR, PSYCHE, lmao. I promise chapter 6 will be filled with much more smut, rather than a little teaser like this. I have plans for these naughty boys. But thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments keep me going, so don't ever hesitate! See you in smut land~


	6. Better Luck Next Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I hella lied to y'all lmao. Trust me, when I originally planned this chapter, it was going to be filled with beautiful, kinky smut, BUT, I decided that I want to go a little bit further with this fanfic, and to help keep a little bit more accuracy with canon-verse, I threw some angst into the mix, just to have some other feels.   
> Anyway, I'm sorry once more for the late update and for the lack of porn, but as I always say, time never seems to be in my side nowadays. i want to keep working and finishing this fic, so that should help keep me motivated for the meantime!   
> Any who, i'll let y'all proceeds have fun! (and don't yell at me lmao)

The next morning was probably one of the most amazing mornings I could have woken up to. Phichit was next to me, and once he felt me stir, he put his phone down, rolling over towards me. His hair was waved up in all sorts of directions, while he was giving me a big smirk, showing off his bedhead. He planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, pulling my arm behind his head for him to lay on. He picked his phone back up, flashing the screen over in my direction. “Look at this, Celestino sent me a text – he wants us to meet him at the rink in an hour. Apparently there’s some news about the final he has to tell us.”   
My eyes widened for a moment, reading over his message. I was so confused, how could this deal with the final? Before I had another moment to process what I’d just read, Phichit switched his apps over to Twitter. “Don’t tell me…” I breathed out warily.  
“Yup, it’s all over Twitter. Apparently there was a scoring issue between two skaters for this final, but they haven’t released any names yet.” Phichit’s voice sounded just as shocked as mine was.  
“They’re keeping it under-wraps?” I asked him. “That sounds very serious. I bet almost every skater competing in the Grand Prix Final is worried sick over this.”  
“Are you?” Phichit then asked me.  
“You’re not?” I immediately ask him back.  
“I’m not worried for you, of course not.” Phichit then told me. “You’re amazing, Yuri. Your score to get in was so much higher than mine.”   
“Phichit but that’s my point, it could be any of us. Any one of our scores could be matched with another player.”  
“Stop over thinking this.” Phichit then told me with a calm voice. “We’re going to be fine. There was a final round before the final just recently, I’m sure it was someone from there.” He sat up, bringing his hand to my head, running his fingertips through my hair. “Look, let’s get dressed, grab our gear, and head over to the rink, we planned on going there anyway.”   
I took a deep breath, nodding my head. “You’re right, I need to calm down.” It was still going to be biting at the back of my skull, but I needed to focus. Regardless, practice is practice, there’s no need for me to go in a tangent of worry, especially this close to the final. Focusing on what if is only going to distract my training. Even if it happens to be me, and I don’t get to compete this year, it’s more practice under my belt for next year.

We arrived to the rink earlier than Celestino, and while we waited, we decided to skate around. No point in wasting any free time. We had maybe gotten about fifteen minutes of just warm ups in before we heard Celestino hollering from the gate. He waved us over, and quickly, Phichit and I sliced our way through the ice over to him. We both came to a sharp stop, our eyes staring at him.  
“So I’m assuming you were both on social media this morning.” Celestino says with a quick sigh. He leans against the railing, rubbing his hand against his forehead very discerned. His body language was enough for both of us to gauge that something was wrong. Phichit’s eyebrows were raised as high as they would go, his mouth slightly open. We’ve never seen this amount of stress painted on our Coach’s face like this. My palms were sweating through the cold that surrounded them. If I hadn’t promised Phichit and myself to stay as calm as possible, my knees would probably be buckling from the anticipation. But regardless, judging by the look on his face, I feel like that is going to happen. “I was up all night with phone calls from other coaches, judges, the whole nine yards.” He said sharply, shaking his head slightly. “Every competitor’s score is being reevaluated – from the very beginning of the season until your most recent match.”   
At that moment, both of our jaws fell open. “Why? What happened?”  
“There were six judges out of the entire season who were gambling under the table. Placing their judgements on the skater’s with the biggest payday pretty much.” He took a deep breath. “Apparently after reevaluating some of the competitions, using a whole different round of judges, the scores were nowhere near to matching up for majority of the skaters.” He continues explaining, and I can notice small beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. “The news you read online is partially true, but it’s not the whole story. Yes, it involves a scoring issue with two skaters, but the underlying cause is all of that, and that means that two skaters will more than likely switch. Someone’s getting knocked out, and someone’s getting put in their place.” Suddenly Celestino’s phone rang, causing him to jump slightly. “God, it’s like this thing won’t shut up.” As he pulled it out of his pocket, his eyes widened a bit. “It’s Yakov. He told me he was going to call me when he got more news on his end. Excuse me for a moment.” Celestino whipped his phone around to his ear, taking a few steps away over to the bleachers. I squinted to look at him, but even with my bad eyes, I could see the bags growing under his. I felt bad, I know he probably didn’t plan on all of this happening the same night as our last practice for the week.   
“Celestino is so worried.” Phichit said. “I’m sorry, but I’m shaking in my skates right now.” He told me with a breathy chuckle under his breath.   
“I am too don’t worry.” I told him back, giving him a small smile. “But even Yakov’s worried, and look who he has for his skaters.”   
“I know, it’s just, wow. I can’t believe this. Our first time competing for this and a bombshell is dropped.” He laughed a bit, nodding his head at me. “Whatever happens, it’ll be okay. There’s always next year, remember that.” Phichit then gave me a warm smile, something so kind and assuring, it helped settle my shaking.   
“Okay,” Celestino then called back to us, walking back in our direction. “Yakov told me both of his skaters are cleared. There’s slowly going through everyone. Viktor was cleared about an hour ago, and Georgi just got cleared himself.” I felt my spine stiffen a bit. Georgi and I had similar scores throughout the entire series. Celestino then darts his eyes over to me. “Yuri, don’t freak out. I already know what you’re thinking.”   
If Georgi and I had similar scores, what if that means he was put above me, and I’m the one booted down. I know I matched scores a few times with a lot of skaters, but Georgi was the one that stuck out to me the most, especially since he and Viktor shared the same coach. “It’s just a little nerve-racking, that’s all…” I told him with a deep breath.  
“I know, but not everything is finalized yet. All we know for sure is that Viktor and Georgi will still be competing – we just don’t know their rank at the moment.” And once again, Celestino’s phone rang. He didn’t even both telling us who it was, but judging by the sigh and distressed look on his face, I pretty much figured that he was about to get his answer.   
I look over to Phichit, who was already leaning against me. “It’s them.”   
I slammed my eyes shut for a moment, grabbing ahold of his hand. “There’s always next year, we have to remember that.”   
“You’re going to do amazing at the final, Yuri.” I heard Phichit then tell me, a small sob hiding in his voice.   
I ripped my eyes back open, his phone still pressed to his ear, but his eyes glued directly on Phichit. Celestino yelled for a few moments, his words unrecognizable. “Phichit it’s not you, no.” I told him, squeezing his hand tighter.  
“Yuri, I know it’s not you.” He then told me, squeezing back. “You were ranked much higher than I was, plus like I keep telling you, you’re amazing. Look at Celestino’s face. It’s me.”  
“Stop it!” I yelled to him.   
Phichit’s watered eyes flashed over to me. “No, Yuri, you don’t get it. I would be so much more upset if I made it and not you.”   
“It’s not you, dammit.” I told him through my teeth, feeling my tears begin to pearl out of my eyes.  
Celestino was now nodding his head, his hand falling from his ear defeated. He took a few short steps towards us. Phichit and I skated to the edge of the rink, both of our hands resting on the railing as our coach edged closer. “I’m so sorry.” He then said to us, his head facing the floor. “Phichit, you’ve been cut from the Grand Prix Final.”   
I felt Phichit’s body jump slightly, before he relaxed his weight onto me a bit. “It’s okay.” He then said, a few tears falling from his face. “I got in by the skin of my teeth, I figured I was the other skater.” He then says with a deep breath. “I will get in next year, and I’ll damn well make sure of it!” He then said, closing his eyes, letting a few tears drizzle down his face. “I’m happy it wasn’t Yuri, he deserves to excel and grow.”  
“So do you!” I shouted back to him. “Are you sure? This is final?”  
“That was directly from the coordinators.” Celestino said. “Phichit’s the one out, now they’re reorganizing the ranks. That news will come in a few hours.” Celestino waves Phichit out of the rink. Phichit thuds his skates against the floor, falling into Celestino for a hug. “You will always improve. Sometimes we have to fall to help us improve faster. I have no doubt that you’ll get in next year. I’m sorry this opportunity was taken away from you.”  
“It’s okay, honestly.” Phichit told him, giving him a final squeeze before letting go. “I got my name out there, I got so far. I don’t mind giving my chance away to someone who worked harder, and who technically deserved it.”   
How is he so calm about it? He was just as afraid about it as I was, and yet he’s already accepted it, so fast, so quickly. I skated my way to the edge of the rink, joining Phichit for a hug. “They also mentioned that the final has been postponed for another week. So Yuri, we’re going to go through a whole extra week.”  
“I’ll do it for Phichit, because I know that’s what he’d do.” I could feel Phichit take a deep breath. “I’ll do my very best for you.” I told him.  
“Do it for you!” He told me back. “Coach, I want to help Yuri train for the next week. I’ll teach him everything I know, anything we can do to get him higher points.”  
“That’s very nice of you. I don’t have a problem with you sticking around practice.” Celestino said with a warm smile. “Phichit Chulanont, you are such a selfless friend.” Celestino said, patting Phichit on the shoulder. “Okay, we’ll meet back here for a late practice, I need to get a few more hours.” Celestino then told us. “Don’t work yourselves too hard, make sure you get some lunch.” Celestino says to us before patting both of our shoulders. “It’d probably be best to logout of you social media’s for a while – you’re both probably going to get bombarded with distractions.”  
“Already on it.” Phichit said, pulling up all of his apps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's always nice after angst? Smut, always smut. Chapter 7 is going to be fun, promise ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to upload chapter 2 in a few hours! I know I was hyping about all of the smut, but I figured since the first chapter was so long, the second chapter could be all about the smutty goodness! I'll update very very soon! <3


End file.
